If I Stay
by LianaPark
Summary: [VKOOK/TAEKOOK] Terperangkap antara hidup dan mati, Jungkook menghabiskan satu hari kritis merenungkan masa depan yang sekarang tidak dapat diketahui dari hari sebelumnya. Apakah cinta cukup untuk menjaga dia di sini?


If I Stay

Cast: Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung

Pair: VKOOK

Genre: Hurt, Romance, Drama.

Inspired by novel from Gayle Forman

* * *

 _._

 _-_ _Sometimes you make choices in life and sometimes choices make you._ _  
_

 _._

* * *

Aku terbangun pagi ini, melihat selimut putih tipis menyelubungi pekarangan depan kami. Tebalnya bahkan tidak sampai dua senti, membuat segalanya berhenti bergerak sementara satu-satunya mesin pengeruk salju di Seoul sibuk membersihkan jalan. Yang turun dari langit air basah—menetes-netes—bukan jenis yang beku.

Salju ini cukup untuk meliburkan sekolah. Adik laki-lakiku, Leo, meneriakkan seruan perang ketika radio AM Mom mengumumkan penutupan sekolah. "Hari salju!" dia berteriak. "Dad, ayo kita buat orang-orangan salju."

Ayahku tersenyum. "Kau bisa berusaha mati-matian," Dad memberitahu Leo. "Tapi saljunya hampir tidak menempel di jalan. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mencoba membuat amoba salju saja."

Aku tahu Dad sedang gembira. Salju tidak sampai dua senti artinya semua sekolah tutup, termasuk SMU-ku dan SMP tempat Dad bekerja, maka ini hari libur dadakan baginya juga. Ibuku, yang bekerja di agen perjalanan di kota, mematikan radio dan menuangkan cangkir kopi kedua untuk dirinya. "Yah, kalau kalian semua membolos hari ini, aku juga tidak mau berangkat kerja. Ini tidak adil." Dia mengangkat telepon untuk menghubungi kantornya. Ketika selesai, Mom menatap kami semua. "Apakah sebaiknya aku membuat sarapan?"

Dad dan aku terbahak-bahak bersamaan. Mom cuma bisa membuat sereal dan roti panggang. Dad-lah koki di keluarga kami.

Mom pura-pura tidak mendengar kami, lalu meraih lemari dapur untuk mengambil sekotak Bisquick. "Ampun deh. Seberapa sulit sih membuat sarapan? Siapa yang mau kue dadar?"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!" Leo berteriak. "Boleh pakai potongan cokelat?"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya," jawab Mom.

"Wuu huu!" Leo memekik, melambai-lambaikan lengan.

"Kau terlalu banyak energi untuk sepagi ini," aku menggodanya. Aku menoleh pada Mom. "Mungkin Mom seharusnya tidak membiarkan Leo minum kopi banyak-banyak."

"Aku sudah mengganti kopinya dengan yang non-kafein," balas Mom. "Dia memang kelebihan energi."

"Selama Mom tidak mengganti kopi _ku_ dengan yang non-kafein," kataku.

"Itu namanya penganiayaan terhadap anak," Dad menimpali.

Mom menyerahkan muk berasap dan surat kabar kepadaku. "Ada foto pacarmu yang bagus di situ," katanya.

"Oh ya? Foto?"

"Yap. Cuma dari foto, kita bisa melihatnya sejak musim panas," ujar Mom, melirikku dengan alis terangkat, tatapan mengorek informasi ala Mom.

"Aku tahu," kataku, kemudian tanpa sengaja, mendesah. Grup musik Taehyung, Shooting Star, sedang naik daun, yang sungguh menyenangkan—kurang-lebih.

"Ah, ketenaran, perenggut masa muda," kata Dad sambil tersenyum. Aku tahu dia gembira untuk Taehyung. Bahkan bangga.

Aku membolak-balik surat kabar sampai ke bagian jadwal. Ada _blurb_ kecil tentang Shooting Star, dengan foto mereka berempat yang bahkan lebih kecil, di sebelah artikel panjang tentang Festival musik dan foto besar vokalis grup musik itu. Bagian tentang mereka pada dasarnya bercerita tentang grup musik lokal Shooting Star yang menjadi band pembuka untuk acara Festival musik di Busan. Artikel itu tidak menyebutkan kabar lebih penting bahwa tadi malam Shooting Star menjadi band utama di klub di Seoul dan menurut pesan yang dikirimkan Taehyung kepadaku tengah malam, karcisnya terjual habis.

"Kau mau pergi malam ini?" tanya Dad.

"Rencananya begitu. Tergantung apakah mereka menutup seluruh negara bagian gara-gara  
salju."

"Tapi _memang_ akan ada badai," kata Dad, menunjuk sebutir salju yang melayang turun ke tanah.

"Aku juga seharusnya latihan dengan pianis dari perguruan tinggi yang berhasil digaet Profesor Christie." Profesor Christie, pensiunan guru musik di universitas yang bekerjasama denganku beberapa tahun belakangan ini, selalu mencari korban untuk bermain bersamaku. "Demi menjaga kualitasmu agar kau bisa menunjukkan kepada semua orang congkak di Juilliard bagaimana seharusnya musik dimainkan," kata wanita itu.

Aku belum masuk Juilliard, tapi audisiku lumayan lancar. Bach _suite_ dan Shostakovich mengalir keluar dari dalam diriku dengan sangat hebat, seakan jemariku hanya perpanjangan senar dan busur _cello_. Ketika aku selesai bermain, terengah-engah, kakiku gemetar karena merapat terlalu keras, seorang juri bertepuk tangan sedikit, yang kurasa tidak terlalu sering terjadi. Saat aku berkemas hendak pergi, juri yang sama berkata bahwa sudah lama sekali sekolah itu tidak 'melihat masterpiece'. Profesor Christie menganggap itu jaminan aku masuk Juilliard.

Aku tidak terlalu yakin maksud si juri memang begitu. Dan aku tidak seratus persen yakin aku ingin si juri bermaksud begitu. Persis seperti ketenaran Shooting Star yang melesat bak meteor, penerimaanku di Juilliard—jika terjadi—akan mengarah ke beberapa keruwetan, atau, lebih tepatnya, akan menambah keruwetan yang beberapa bulan terakhir ini sudah kualami.

"Aku butuh kopi lagi. Siapa yang mau?" Mom bertanya, berdiri di atasku sambil membawa-bawa penyaring kopi antik kami.

Aku mengendus kopi, kopi Prancis yang kental, hitam, dan berminyak yang kami sukai. Baunya saja membuat semangatku meningkat. "Aku tadinya mau tidur lagi," kataku. " _Cello_ -ku ada di sekolah, jadi aku tidak bisa latihan."

"Tidak latihan? Selama dua puluh empat jam? Oh, sangat menyedihkan," kata Mom. Meski mulai menyukai musik klasik sejak beberapa tahun ini—rasanya seperti belajar menyukai keju bau— sebenarnya Mom tidak selalu antusias mendengarkan aku berlatih maraton.

Aku mendengar suara cempreng dan dentuman di lantai atas. Leo sedang menggebuk drum. Perangkat drum itu tadinya milik Dad. Dulu sekali, saat dia masih main drum di band yang ngetop di kota kami tapi tidak dikenal di tempat lain, waktu dia masih bekerja di toko musik. Dad nyengir mendengar keributan yang dibuat Leo, dan melihat itu, aku dilanda perasaan familier. Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku selalu bertanya-tanya apakah Dad kecewa aku tidak menjadi pemain musik rock. Tadinya niatku begitu. Kemudian, di kelas tiga, aku menghampiri _cello_ di kelas musik—benda itu nyaris tampak bernyawa bagiku. Kelihatannya, jika kau memainkannya, benda itu akan membisikkan rahasia, jadi aku mulai memainkannya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun sekarang dan aku tidak pernah berhenti.

"Mana mungkin bisa tidur lagi!" Mom berteriak mengatasi keributan Leo.

"Lihat, saljunya sudah mulai mencair," kata Dad.

Aku pergi ke pintu belakang dan mengintip ke luar. Seberkas sinar matahari menyeruak dari sela-sela awan, dan aku bisa mendengar desisan es yang mencair. Aku menutup pintu dan kembali ke meja.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan anugerah dadakan ini dan pergi jalan-jalan," kata Dad.

"Naik mobil. Mengunjungi Joohyun dan Woohyun." Joohyun dan Woohyun adalah teman band lama Mom dan Dad yang juga punya anak, serta memutuskan untuk mulai bersikap dewasa. Mereka tinggal di rumah pertanian yang besar. Joohyun melakukan pekerjaan berbasis internet di lumbung yang mereka ubah jadi kantor dan Woohyun bekerja di rumah sakit dekat sana. Mereka punya bayi perempuan. Itulah alasan sesungguhnya Mom dan Dad ingin mengunjungi mereka.

Leo baru saja masuk usia delapan tahun dan aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, artinya kami berdua sudah lama tidak menguarkan bau susu basi yang membuat orang dewasa tergila-gila. "Kita bisa mampir ke BookBarn saat pulang," usul Mom, seakan ingin merayuku. BookBarn adalah toko buku bekas yang luas dan berdebu. Di bagian belakang, mereka menyimpan tumpukan pelat musik klasik seharga 25 sen yang tampaknya tidak pernah dibeli orang lain, kecuali aku.

Aku menyembunyikan tumpukan pelat itu di kolong tempat tidur. Koleksi musik klasik bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kau pamerkan. Aku pernah menunjukkannya pada Taehyung, tapi itu sesudah kami pacaran lima bulan. Aku menduga dia bakal menertawaiku. Dia jenis namja _cool_ dengan jins ketat dan sepatu kanvas pendek hitam, kaus _punk-rock_ lusuh, dan tato-tato kecil.

Itulah sebabnya ketika pertama kali aku menyadari dia memperhatikanku di studio musik sekolah dua tahun yang lalu, aku yakin dia hanya menggodaku dan aku malah bersembunyi darinya. Omong-omong, dia tidak menertawaiku. Dia ternyata juga menyimpan koleksi pelat _punk-rock_ berdebu di kolong tempat tidur.

"Kita juga bisa mampir ke rumah Grandma untuk makan sore," lanjut Dad, sudah meraih telepon.

"Aku ikut," kataku.

Bukan karena diiming-imingi bakal ke BookBarn, atau karena Taehyung sedang tur, atau karena sahabat baikku, Jimin, sedang sibuk membuat buku tahunan sekolah. Bahkan bukan karena _cello_ -ku ada di sekolah atau karena aku bisa tinggal di rumah menonton TV atau tidur. Aku memang lebih memilih pergi bersama keluargaku. Ini satu hal lagi yang tidak kuumbar tentang diriku, tapi Taehyung juga memahaminya.

"Leo." Dad memanggil. "Ayo ganti pakaian. Kita mau berpetualang."

Leo menyelesaikan drum solonya dengan menghajar simbal. Sejenak kemudian dia melompat-lompat masuk dapur sudah berpakaian rapi, seolah dia berganti baju sambil menuruni tangga kayu curam rumah gaya Victoria kami yang berangin. " _School's out for summer_ …" dia bernyanyi.

"Alice Cooper?" tanya Dad. "Memangnya kita tidak punya standar? Setidaknya nyanyikan lagu Ramones."

" _School's out forever_ ," Leo menyanyi, tidak mengindahkan protes Dad.

"Optimis sekali kau," komentarku.

Mom tertawa. Dia meletakkan sepotong kue dadar yang agak gosong ke meja dapur. "Makan, anak-anak."

.

* * *

Kami naik ke mobil, Buick berkarat yang memang sudah tua ketika Granpa memberikannya pada kami setelah kelahiran Leo. Mom dan Dad menawariku menyetir, tapi aku bilang tidak. Dad masuk ke balik kemudi. Dia suka menyetir sekarang. Selama bertahun-tahun dengan keras kepala Dad tidak mau membuat SIM, ngotot naik sepeda ke mana pun. Dulu sewaktu dia masih main musik, rasa antinya terhadap menyetir menyebabkan teman-teman bandnya harus berada di belakang kemudi ketika mereka tur. Mereka suka mencemoohnya.

Mom melakukan lebih daripada itu. Mom mendesak, membujuk, dan kadang-kadang meneriaki Dad supaya membuat SIM, tapi Dad berkeras tetap menggunakan tenaga pedal. "Yah, kalau begitu kau sebaiknya membuat sepeda yang mampu membawa keluarga yang terdiri atas tiga orang dan menjaga kami tetap kering saat hujan," Mom mendesak. Yang selalu ditanggapi Dad dengan tertawa dan berkata akan membuat sepeda seperti itu.

Tapi ketika hamil Leo, Mom tidak mau berkompromi lagi. Cukup, katanya. Dad rupanya mengerti keadaan sudah berubah. Dia berhenti mendebat dan ikut ujian SIM. Dia juga kembali bersekolah untuk mendapatkan sertifikat mengajar. Kurasa bukan masalah kalau hidupmu tidak maju-maju saat kau baru memiliki satu anak. Tapi dengan dua anak, sudah waktunya kau jadi dewasa. Waktunya mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu.

Dad mengenakan dasi kupu-kupu pagi ini, beserta jaket _sport_ berbintik-bintik dan sepatu kulit bertali model kuno. "Pakaian Dad siap untuk menghadapi salju ya," komentarku.

"Aku seperti kantor pos," kata Dad, membersihkan salju dari mobil dengan menggunakan salah satu dinosaurus plastik milik Leo yang bertebaran di halaman. "Hujan es, badai, maupun salju setebal satu senti tidak akan bisa membuatku berpakaian sembarangan seperti tukang kayu."

"Hei, keluargaku tukang kayu," Mom memperingatkan. "Jangan mengolok-olok lelaki kulit putih tukang kayu ya."

"Aku takkan berani," kata Dad. "Aku hanya membandingkan selera berpakaian."

Dad harus memutar kunci kontak beberapa kali sebelum mobil dapat menyala. Seperti biasa, terjadi pertengkaran tentang siapa yang boleh memonopoli stereo mobil. Mom ingin menyetel radio NPR. Dad ingin Frank Sinatra. Teddy ingin SpongeBob SquarePants. Aku ingin mendengarkan stasiun radio musik klasik, tapi karena sadar aku satu-satunya yang menyukai musik klasik dalam keluarga, aku mau berkompromi dengan memilih Shooting Star.

Dad menengahi perselisihan. "Mengingat kita membolos hari ini, kita harus mendengarkan berita sebentar sehingga tidak menjadi katak dalam baskom—"

"Ungkapan yang benar adalah katak dalam tempurung," Mom mengoreksi.

Dad memutar bola mata dan menggenggam tangan Mom sambil berdeham dengan gaya khas guru. "Seperti yang tadi kubilang, NPR dulu, kemudian saat berita selesai, stasiun radio musik klasik. Leo, kami tidak akan menyiksamu dengan itu. Kau boleh menggunakan Discman," kata Dad, mulai mencabut CD _player_ portabel yang dipasangnya di radio mobil. "Tapi kau tidak boleh menyetel Alice Cooper di mobilku. Dilarang." Dad meraih laci dasbor untuk memeriksa apa yang ada di dalam sana. "Bagaimana kalau Jonathan Richman?"

"Aku mau SpongeBob. Ada di dalam _player_ -nya!" Leo berteriak, melonjak-lonjak dan menunjuk Discman. Jelas sekali kue dadar cokelat yang disiram sirup hanya memperparah kecenderungan hiperaktifnya.

"Nak, kau membuat hatiku hancur," kata Dad bercanda.

Aku dan Leo dibesarkan dengan mendengar lagu-lagu norak Jonathan Richman, yang bagai santo musik pujaan Mom dan Dad.

Begitu seleksi musik beres, kami berangkat. Jalanan dihiasi tumpukan salju di sana-sini. Aku menyandarkan kepala pada jendela mobil, mengamati pemandangan melesat, kilasan hijau gelap berupa pepohonan cemara bersaput salju, sulur-sulur tipis kabut putih, dan awan badai kelabu yang tebal di langit. Suhu begitu hangat di dalam mobil sehingga kaca jendela terus menerus berembun, dan aku menggambar garis-garis kecil bergelombang di sana.

Ketika siaran berita selesai, kami memutar stasiun radio musik klasik. Aku mendengar beberapa bar pertama _Cello Sonata no.3_ Beethoven, yang seharusnya kulatih petang ini. Rasanya sempurna sekali. Aku berkonsentrasi pada not-notnya, membayangkan diriku memainkannya, bersyukur atas kesempatan berlatih di sini, gembira karena berada di dalam mobil yang hangat bersama keluargaku. Aku memejamkan mata.

 _Hingga tiba-tiba..._

.

* * *

Kau tidak akan menyangka radio masih menyala setelah itu. Tapi radionya memang menyala. Mobil hancur berantakan. Hantaman truk pikap empat ton berkecepatan hampir seratus kilometer per jam pada sisi penumpang memiliki kekuatan seperti bom atom. Pintu-pintu terlepas, bangku penumpang depan terbang menembus jendela sisi pengemudi. Benturan itu mematahkan sasis, membuatnya terpental ke seberang jalan, dan merobek mesin seolah semudah merobek sarang laba-laba. Roda-roda dan kap depan terlempar jauh ke tengah hutan. Benturan tersebut memercikkan api pada serpihan-serpihan tangki bensin, sehingga sekarang api-api kecil menjilati jalanan yang basah.

Dan suaranya begitu keras. Simfoni derakan, paduan suara dentuman, ledakan, dan akhirnya, suara berdentang menyedihkan saat besi keras memotong batang-batang pohon yang lunak. Kemudian segalanya hening, kecuali ini: _Cello Sonata no.3_ Beethoven, masih mengalun.

Entah bagaimana, radio mobil masih tersambung pada aki dan Beethoven pun tetap tersiar di tengah-tengah pagi bulan Februari yang kembali tenang. Mula-mula aku menyangka segalanya baik-baik saja. Aku tetap bisa mendengar Beethoven. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa aku terbaring di sini, di selokan di sisi jalan. Ketika aku menunduk, jins, sweter rajutan, dan sepatu yang kukenakan tadi pagi masih tampak sama seperti ketika aku meninggalkan rumah.

Aku memanjat parit untuk melihat mobil lebih jelas. Bentuknya bahkan bukan seperti mobil lagi, sudah berupa kerangka besi, tanpa bangku, tanpa penumpang. Yang artinya keluargaku pasti terlempar keluar seperti aku. Aku menggosokkan telapak tangan pada jins dan melangkah ke jalan untuk mencari mereka. Mula-mula aku melihat Dad. Bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Dad," panggilku, tapi ketika aku melangkah menghampirinya, trotoar menjadi licin dan tampak potongan-potongan kelabu.

Aku segera tahu apa yang kulihat, tapi entah bagaimana tidak segera kuhubungkan dengan ayahku. Yang muncul di kepalaku adalah berita tentang tornado atau kebakaran, bagaimana bencana itu menghabiskan sebuah rumah sementara rumah sebelahnya tidak tersentuh.

Kemudian aku menemukan Mom. Hampir tidak ada darah di tubuhnya, tapi bibirnya membiru dan bagian putih matanya menjadi merah, seperti hantu di film monster murahan. Dia tampak tidak nyata. Dan penampilannya yang seperti zombi konyol itulah yang menyebabkan panik menyerangku.

 _Aku harus menemukan Leo! Di mana dia?_

Aku memutar tubuh, tiba-tiba kalut, seperti ketika aku kehilangan adikku itu selama sepuluh menit di toko bahan pangan. Waktu itu aku yakin dia diculik. Tentu saja, ternyata dia hanya berkeliaran untuk mengamati lorong permen. Ketika menemukannya, aku tidak yakin apakah harus memeluk atau mengomelinya.

Aku berlari kembali ke parit tempatku datang tadi dan melihat ada tangan mencuat. "Leo! Aku di sini!" aku berseru. "Raih ke atas. Aku akan menarikmu." Tapi ketika mendekat, aku melihat pantulan cahaya pada gelang perak berhias _cello_ dan gitar mini. Yang Taehyung hadiahkan kepadaku saat aku berulang tahun ketujuh belas. Itu gelang _ku_. Aku mengenakannya pagi ini. Aku menunduk memandang pergelangan tanganku sendiri. Aku _masih_ mengenakannya.

Aku beringsut mendekat dan tahu sekarang bahwa bukan Leo yang berbaring di sana. Tapi aku. Darah dari dadaku merembes ke kaus, jeans, sweter, dan sekarang menggenang seperti tumpahan cat merah pada salju baru. Salah satu kakiku terpuntir, dan kulit serta otot mengelupas sehingga aku bisa melihat putihnya tulang. Mataku terpejam, dan rambutku yang cokelat gelap basah serta berwarna seperti karat karena darah.

Aku berbalik cepat. Ini tidak benar. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kami hanya keluarga biasa, bepergian dengan mobil. Ini tidak nyata. Aku pasti tertidur di mobil. _Tidak! Stop. Kumohon,_ _berhenti. Kumohon, bangunlah!_ aku menjerit pada udara dingin.

Udara dingin. Seharusnya napasku berasap. Tapi tidak. Aku menatap pergelangan tanganku, yang tidak tampak terluka, tidak tersentuh darah, tidak robek, dan aku mencubitnya sekeras mungkin. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku pernah bermimpi buruk—mimpi jatuh, mimpi bermain di resital _cello_ tanpa tahu apa musiknya, mimpi putus dengan Taehyung—tapi aku selalu bisa memerintahkan diriku membuka mata, mengangkat kepala dari bantal, menghentikan film horor yang berlangsung di balik kelopak mataku yang terpejam.

Aku mencoba lagi. _Bangun!_ aku berteriak. _Bangun!_

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak terbangun

Hingga, tidak lama kemudian suara sirene terdengar.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Another new story ta-dah~

How about it? Just tell me?

Aku harap kalian akan menyukai fict yang ini juga.

So i need review, guys~

Lanjut atau gak?

Kalau antusiasme reader memuaskan, pasti aku akan melanjutkan fict ini. Dan kalau tidak, mungkin beberapa hari kemudian kalian akan menemukan bahwa fict ini hilang dari peradaban alias aku delete. Karena, aku menggangap fict ini tidak layak untuk dibaca.

Mind to review?


End file.
